


no regrets, just love

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: Coming Back As We Are [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Feels, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot Bunnies - Freeform, References to The Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Kurt and Blaine hear "Teenage Dream" after Blaine sings it that disastrous night in New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no regrets, just love

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Teenage Dream " by Katy Perry.  
> Plot bunnies. I hate plot bunnies, but I can't escape them.

They're on the way to school one day when Teenage Dream comes on the radio. Kurt smiles and hums along, but Blaine freezes.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Kurt asks, confused.

"I ruined it," Blaine mumbles, sounding like he's about to cry, "I took our song and I ruined it."

Kurt frowns. "What do you- oh."

That disastrous night in New York. He hadn't forgotten about it, persay, but he'd pushed it out of his mind. It had been miserable and heartbreaking for both of them and he hasn't want to think about it. Every time he's even touched on thinking about the topic he's ended up confused, thinking in circles. Because yes, Blaine had lied to him, had broken his heart and shattered his faith in humanity for a few weeks, but Blaine had been even worse off. Blaine had been convinced that he was doing the right thing- "setting Kurt free" was the words he'd used to describe it- but it still must have hurt. Blaine had cried as he'd forced himself to lie, and Kurt had no doubt that every tear had been painfully, agonizingly real. And now that he looks back on it, the emotional way that Blaine that Blaine had poured his soul into that song had only been yet another sign that Kurt should have seen.

He pushes away the feeling of guilt that he's only recently been able to dispel. He takes hold of Blaine’s hand over the console and rubs his thumb along Blaine's comfortingly. Blaine looks at him, confused. "Why-?"

"You didn't ruin it, Blaine. This is still our song. One bad memory can't erase thousands of times singing this, whether in the car together or that first performance with the Warblers. This is still one of our songs, and it's still beautiful, especially when we sing it together."

Blaine's frown slips away, replaced by a smile. " _This is real, so take a chance_ ," He sings along with the radio, voice quiet at first but then gets stronger with the next line, _"And don't ever look back-"_

Kurt joins in with a grin _. "Don't ever look back!"_


End file.
